clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars Takeover
The Star Wars Takeover is an upcoming party in Club Penguin, which will start on July 25, 2013 and go on until August 13, 2013. It will be based off of the Star Wars™ films. It will be Club Penguin's first partnership with Lucasfilm Limited, and will occur only months after Disney's purchase of the company in October 2012. http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/business-20146942 The storyline for the party is based on the Original Trilogy of the Star Wars films, mainly Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Storyline Opening Crawl Summary Herbert returns to seek revenge for his defeat during Operation: Hot Sauce. He assumes the role of Darth Herbert (an obvious spoof of the famous Sith Lord Darth Vader), joining the Stormtroopers, who are battling with the Rebel Forces above Club Penguin at the time. He takes control of the Death Star. The island is in a code red alert as they discover the space station floating in the sky. The Rebel Alliance sends out a call for help to Club Penguin Island. Penguins work around the clock to build a landing pad for the Millenium Falcon at the Dock, so that when it lands on July 25, penguins can blast into space to destroy the Death Star and save the galaxy. Description ''Variety'' Article Over the past year, Disney Interactive, which oversees Club Penguin, has increasingly turned to its corporate parent for more synergistic crossovers. Club Penguin’s managers have also given the sponsored events more playtime, with the events lasting two weeks at a time. Marvel was the first Disney branded crossover last summer, followed by “Monsters University.” But the “Star Wars” event is Club Penguin’s largest to date, which runs through July 25, timed with next week’s Comic-Con in San Diego. The takeover involves 18 rooms, three mini games and 20 or more costumes for penguin characters. The “Star Wars” theme will also be offered on Club Penguin’s new mobile app, which has registered 1.5 million downloads since it was launched two months ago. “The partnership with Lucasfilm has been amazing,” said Chris Heatherly, a Disney Interactive VP and head of Club Penguin. “They’ve given us a lot of creative latitutde and worked closely with us to make it faithful to the property.” Club Penguin’s managers had long been approached by its users to integrate “Star Wars” into the virtual world and received even more requests when Disney bought Lucasfilm last year for $4 billion. “We have been bombarded by kids since the Lucasfilm acquisition was announced,” Heatherly said. “We knew there was a lot of audience demand out there. The Lucas guys understood that. And now we’re offering ‘Star Wars’ because we can.” Announcement On June 20, 2013, along with Club Penguin's usual updates, the Club Herbert website was updated with a transparent image of space, with copyright info at the bottom.http://www.clubherbert.com. Hours later, Polo Field made the official announcement on the What's New Blog about the party, along with a ten second teaser video. Trivia *The party was officially confirmed on the What's New Blog on June 20, 2013. http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/06/special-july-2013-party-announcement *It is the third party to have the suffix "takeover" , first two being the Marvel Super Hero Takeover and Monsters University Takeover. *We will be able to visit new worlds, one of them being Tatooine, according to Spike Hike. http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/05/whats-new-club-penguin-for-summer-2013 *It is unknown why a Star Wars Takeover is occuring, because there are no known Star Wars related happenings in July, but Disney most likely wants to advertise it to raise awareness for the seventh film, due to Episode VII (7) being released in 2015. **There is Star Wars Celebration II Europe convention happening in July. However, it is unknown if this party will be used as advertising. If this is the case, it will most likely be for European countries, especially Germany (where the event takes place) and the UK (as the Disney site for that country already has a prize contest for the Celebration). ***Club Penguin will appear at Star Wars Celebration Europe. http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/07/club-penguin-star-wars-celebration-europe-2013-0 *There is a code for this party which is BARONFEL. The code unlocks the TIE Fighter Pilot Costume. *Members will be able to become Jedi Masters by dueling other penguins with Lightsabers. *Rsnail will log in to become a Jedi as revealed on Twitter https://twitter.com/rocketsnail/status/358086265037533184. *It's strange that, in the movie, Darth Vader reveals that its the father of Luke Skywalker; it'll be strange that a penguin is a son of a polar bear. **However, it could be possible that Darth Herbert adopted Luke. *It might be possible players can take their puffles to an area that makes them R2-D2 then the player gets to be their puffle, possible cause on page 2 of the Club Penguin home screen R2-D2 is talking. *Herbert doesn't like penguin. It's so strange that the Stormtroopers are penguins if you look their feet. *There may be an R2-D2 puffle hat. *The code STARWARS doesn't unlock anything Features How to Play Each week, penguins will travel to different parts of the galaxy and play a minigame to save the galaxy from Darth Herbert and the Galactic Empire. During week one, you have to travel to Tatooine and defeat the enemy to receive a Stormtrooper Helmet. During week two, you must travel to the Death Star and complete challenges to receive a Rebel Trooper Helmet. During week three, you must travel to the Rebel Base on Yavin 4 to do battle and receive a X-Wing Pilot Helmet. Using points you earn by playing these three minigames, members will be able to buy more than twenty costumes from the Star Wars Catalog. In addition to this, members also have the chance to become Jedi Masters. Characters Galactic Empire *Darth Herbert *Stormtroopers *TIE Fighter Pilots Rebel Alliance *Luke Skywalker *Princess Leia Organa *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Obi Wan Kenobi *Rebel Troopers *Rebel Pilots Bounty Hunters *Boba Fett *Greedo Other *Tusken Raiders *Jawas Starships *Millenium Falcon *X-Wing Fighters *TIE Fighters *Imperial Star Destroyers Locations *Club Penguin Island *Death Star *Tatooine *Yavin 4 *Millenium Falcon *Space Gallery Sneak Peeks Billybob Hints SWT.png|Billybob has hinted a Star Wars Takeover from the day Disney bought Lucasfilm. ClubHerbertStarWarsBG.png|The first background that appears on the Club Herbert website. ClubHerbertStarWarsBG2.png|The second background that appears on the Club Herbert website. HErbertHasCoins.png|The third and current background that appears on the Club Herbert website. Spike´s tweet.png|Spike Hike´s tweet hinting the party. BOq_9OVCYAALeUL.png|The sneak peek of costumes for the party. Lightsaber Duel.jpg|An image of two penguins in a lightsaber duel. SWT EW.jpg|A sneak peek revealed by Entertainment Weekly (trailer screenshot). Boba Peek.jpg Stormtroopers-at-Work_Drawing-Droids-01-1373673202.jpg STORM TROOPS WRITING WRITING WRITING.jpg STORMTROOPER COFFEE BREAK.jpg Game On Segment STARWARS TAKEOVER DEATH STAR HANGER.jpg STARWARS TAKEOVER REBEL PILOT HELMET.jpg STARWARS TAKEOVER REBEL TROOPER HELMET.jpg Member Costumes.png STARWARS TAKEOVER REBEL BASE YAVIN 4.jpg MILLENIUM FALCON STARWARS TAKEOVER.jpg STARWARS TAKEOVER SANDCRAWLER.jpg STARWARS TAKEOVER HANGER CADENCE.jpg TATOOINE CITY STARWARS TAKEOVER.jpg STARWARS TAKEOVER QUEST MAP.jpg C3PO CHEWBACCA STARWARS CATALOG.jpg LUKE LEIA HAN STAR WARS CATALOG.jpg DARTH VADER STAR WARS TAKEOVER.jpg HAN SOLO MINIGAME STARWARS TAKEOVER.jpg STARWARS CATALOG GREEDO JAWA TUSKEN RAIDER.jpg STARWARS TAKEOVER MILLENIUM FALCON.jpg Rooms Construction SWTconstructiondock.png|Dock SkiMtnSWTconstruction.png|Ski Hill Party Screens Login and Homepage Star Wars 2013 Login pre Cadence.png Star Wars 2013 Login pre Herbert.png STARWARS BG HOMEPAGE.jpeg STARWARS JEDI HP.jpeg Logoff Screens 0710-Star-Wars-Member-Costume-Exit-Screen-1373491365.jpg 0703-Star-Wars-Herbert-Exit-Screen 4-1372908175.jpg 0717-Star-Wars-Rebel-Costume-Exit-Screen-1374115674.jpg Characters Galactic Empire File:791499373.png|Stormtrooper Darth Herbert.jpg|Darth Herbert TIEFPC1.png|TIE Fighter Pilot Rebel Alliance Rebel_Pilot_RP.png|Rebel Pilot PuffleStarWarsT.png|R2-D2 Cadence_in_star_wars_takeover.png|Princess Leia Organa 791498542.png|Obi Wan Kenobi 791499270.png|C-3PO 791498790.png|Luke Skywalker 791498075.png|Chewbacca 791498375.png|Han Solo Bounty Hunters Ire.png|Boba Fett Greedo.png|Greedo Misc. Jawa.png|Jawa Tusken Raider.png|Tusken Raider Other SWT Opening Crawl.jpg|The opening crawl seen at the beginning of the trailer, parodying the opening crawl present in all six Star Wars films. Luke Skywalker Icon Facebook July 2013 CLUB PENGUIN.jpg|Club Penguin's Facebook icon for the party. Penguen53.png|A penguin with lightsaber Rsnail Star Wars Announcement.png|Rsnail saying he will be online during the party. Videos Club Penguin-Star Wars Takeover 2013-Teaser Trailer HD Star Wars Takeover - Official Cinematic Trailer Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover 2013 - Game On Commercial HD See Also *List of Parties and Events in 2013 *Sponsored Parties Sources and References Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Star Wars Category:2013 Category:Herbert P. Bear Category:Cadence Category:Sensei